


high from your touch

by february_02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february_02/pseuds/february_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' personal trainer, and Louis sustains an slight injury during a session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high from your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Massage turns more? Basically porn? Yeah, just porn. Enjoy!

“Just off for my personal training session, Liam, back later,” Louis calls, grabbing his car keys and his workout bag. He’d almost cancelled, waking up with a bit of an ache in his shoulder, but when he thought about the alternative, not going to the gym until the next Monday, suddenly he was up and pouring cereal into a bowl. 

“Louis, hi!” Harry says, spotting Louis as soon as he walks into the gym, hopping up from behind the reception desk. He waves Niall over, who comes over and sits down in Harry’s place.  
“You working reception now, Harry?” Louis asks, moving his bag from his sore shoulder to his other one, and Harry responds with “Just filling in while Niall dealt with a customer. Mr Peterson is refusing to respect the towel at all times policy we have in the saunas.”  
“That Mr Peterson; incorrigible!” Louis says, and Harry laughs.  
“I thought we’d go into one of the PT rooms this session, so we’ve got some space to spread out.” Harry says, and Louis nods. 

Harry has Louis warming up with some stretches, and then has him alternating between sets of push ups and crunches. He’d let Harry know about his shoulder, so they’re steering clear of the weights today, which Louis thought would solve the problem until he’s halfway through a set of push ups and he feels a pull in his shoulder. His arm crumples underneath him, and Harry is immediately moving closer, saying “Louis, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just- I think it’s my shoulder again.” He tries rolling it back and forth and hisses a little through the pain. 

“Let me have a look,” Harry says, gently taking Louis’ arm and feeling up his bicep to his shoulder. He’s rubbing in slow, smooth circles, and Louis’ arm starts to feel looser.

“Is that helping?” Harry asks, and Louis nods, saying “Yeah, that feels really good, actually.”

“I mean- I am a trained masseuse, so I could have a good feel around, see what might be the problem?” Louis imagines Harry, and his huge hands, and _oil_ , but before the sensible part of his brain can reply, he’s saying “Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Great! I’ll just go grab my oils, and be back in a second!” Harry says, and Louis watches him go, smiling. 

Harry returns not too long after, and comes to Louis’ side, pausing thoughtfully. 

“Y’know, I’d hate to get any of this oil on your clothes, it’s great for the skin, but it stains like you wouldn’t believe. Do you mind taking off your shirt?” Harry says, and Louis takes a minute to gulp, then saying “My shirt?”

“Yeah- you know what, I’ll take mine off too, so you don’t feel uncomfortable.” Harry’s pulling off his t-shirt, revealing more tattoos, and a chiselled chest. A little nervously, Louis shucks off his shirt, and Harry says “Oh perfect!” while squirting some oil onto his hand. 

He moves behind Louis, starting just below his shoulder blade, working his way up to the muscles around his neck and his shoulder. He hits a particularly sore spot, applying pressure until the pain disperses, and Louis lets out a noise he’s not exactly proud of, and Harry laughs a little.

Harry then works back down Louis’ back, making concerned noises. 

“The thing about the human body is that everything’s connected, and a lot of the pain in your shoulder is actually starting from a point much lower on your back; would you mind laying on your stomach, love?”

Louis leans forward obediently, sliding onto his stomach, and Harry continues the massage. He moves lower and lower, almost reaching Louis’ waistband, and hmms. 

“Everything ok?” Louis asks, a little breathlessly as this whole harry’s hands touching his body thing is kind of intense, and Harry confirms, saying “All good, I’m just going to move your shorts down a little so I can really get into this area.” Louis hums his agreement, and Harry moves his shorts down an inch or so, going back to work. A couple of minutes later, he pushes them down again, and a few minutes after that, they’re pushed down even further. 

“Y’know, this oil is awfully hard to get out of clothes, and I just don’t want to cause you added stress on top of your shoulder; would you mind just taking the shorts off?”

“Shorts- off?” Louis says, shuffling up onto his elbows and turning to look at Harry, looking the picture of innocence. He smiles, and all Louis can do is nod, sitting up so he can slide his shorts off, laying back down on his stomach.

“Awesome,” Harry says, and suddenly his hands are cupping Louis’ arse cheeks, thumbs pressing in to the flesh there. Louis feels Harry slowly part his cheeks, moving his thumbs closer to Louis’ hole, and this has officially crossed from innocent massage into almost pornography, but his dick, getting harder by the second certainly isn’t complaining. The touches drag on for what feels like hours, Louis leaking pre-come onto what he’s sure is a very expensive yoga mat, and then suddenly, Harry’s tongue is licking a stripe from his balls to his hole.

“Harry-” Louis says, heady and not quite sure he’s not dreaming, and Harry says “Is this ok?” in a voice that might as well be him asking Louis for another set of sit ups, not if it’s ok to continue rimming him. Louis then feels him duck back in, tongue circling his hole, and can only just manage a breathy “Oh, perfect.”


End file.
